


Бета. Сферическое безумие в вакууме

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Military Background, Strike Team, omega Brock, world building
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Беты не ждут от омег детей. Черт побери, им даже секс не нужен. По крайней мере, не в первую очередь. Если зеленым новобранцем Брок боялся сослуживцев-альф, то со временем быстро научился бороться и со страхами, и с альфами. Армия для омег была весьма полезным местом. А вот беты... Они оказались сюрпризом взрослой жизни.





	Бета. Сферическое безумие в вакууме

_Брок не знает, что за хрень с бетами, но они все чокнутые. Это не только его мнение, это мнение Бри, а она, как старшая сестра, имеет серьезный авторитет, особенно в таком важном вопросе, как чокнутость окружающих._

Нет, когда Броку давали конфету и гладили по голове совершенно незнакомые люди, а родители только закатывали глаза и улыбались чужакам, Брока все устраивало и ничего не смущало. Он был ребенком, а детей все любят. Ему не нравилось только когда посторонние люди были сами по себе, ну, странными. Как тот бездомный старик с всклокоченной бородой, в грязной одежде, от которой невообразимо воняло всякой дрянью, с тележкой, набитой всяким мусором, — проходя мимо их дома и заметив Бри с Броком на лужайке, он замер, распахнув почти беззубый рот, и пялился на них, пока Бри не утащила Брока в дом. Только когда они заперли за собой дверь, незнакомец вышел из ступора и потопал дальше, качая головой и постоянно оглядываясь на их лужайку, словно ему там ангел привиделся. Брок старался не вспоминать его, и в детстве это удавалось с легкостью. Однако позже его гнусная рожа стала воплощением всякого дерьма в его кошмарах.

От бет-сверстников в школе проблем не было вообще. Может быть, безумие в их костях накапливалось с возрастом (это бы объяснило абсолютно чудовищные масштабы чокнутости пра-пра Матильды, привозившей Броку и Бри на каждое семейное сборище по связанному вручную свитеру розового цвета. Из года в год. Менялись только размеры по мере их вырастания, но не цвет и не узоры — прямые косы спереди и на рукавах у Бри, ромбы у Брока. Пра-пра было глубоко за сотню, она была вся из причуд, включая густо-рыжие кудряшки, и Брок даже в двадцать был уверен, что она нашла волшебную лампу и попросила у джинна волшебную овцу, у которой никогда не кончится шерсть. Джинн был козлом, поэтому шерсть у овцы розовая. Вполне достойное объяснение.)

_Глядя на Джека в глухой черной водолазке с логотипом ЩИТа на рукаве, Брок пытается не представлять на нем один из свитеров пра-пра. Несомненно, розовый, но вот с каким узором — этого уже не узнать: пра-пра уже несколько лет нет в живых, а вещи Брока остались в бабушкином доме. Сам он спицами может только убить кого-нибудь. Особенно того, кто посоветует ему заняться вязанием._

Таких, как пра-пра, в жизни Брока было немного. Таких старых, не таких чокнутых. И если одни были чокнутыми пассивно, то других приходилось весьма и весьма резко одергивать, потому что никаких рамок у людей словно не существует, а суды не признают домогательств в отношении омег, потому что это «обусловлено природой и не причиняет ущерба.» Омег среди судей, разумеется, не попадается. Не потому, что запрещено, а потому что эмоциональная вовлеченность быстро отвращает их от работы с преступниками и потерпевшими.

Вестфолл бета. Как все беты — чокнутый, когда дело касается омег. Вроде бы сходить с ума от желания защищать и оберегать полагается альфам, но те как-то держат себя под контролем. Если хотят. Может быть, дело в супрессантах, которые для бет не предусмотрены. Альфа оказывает омеге внимание, как потенциальному (или состоявшемуся) партнеру. Альфа обеспечивает мать своих детей, или свою мать, или детей, или как-то так.

Беты не ждут от омег детей. Черт побери, им даже секс не нужен. По крайней мере, не в первую очередь. Если зеленым новобранцем Брок боялся сослуживцев-альф, то со временем быстро научился бороться и со страхами, и с альфами. Армия для омег была весьма полезным местом. А вот беты... Они оказались сюрпризом взрослой жизни.

Когда маленького Брока тискали все подряд, он думал, что это просто все взрослые так реагируют на него-ребенка. Когда его сослуживцы, раз вдохнув, начали кружить рядом с ним, как дети рядом с котом, которого им запретили тревожить, тогда Брок начал подозревать, что чего-то про взрослый мир ему не дорассказали. Ни в школе, ни дома.

Мерзкие протеиновые батончики с фасолью исчезли из его пайка раньше, чем он успел пожаловаться на них в письме бабушке. Для него всегда в раздевалке было выложено самое огромное и мягкое полотенце. Только у него одного во всем отряде в шкафчике всегда были и гель, и шампунь, и средства для бритья. Конечно, он делился с парнями, которым не доставалось обеспечения, но изначально все равно вещи попадали к нему, а потом распределялись среди остальных. Он не был единственной омегой на весь лагерь, но, откуда для них в столовой всегда находился мед, не знал никто. Никто, кроме работавших там бет, с затуманенными глазами провожавших каждую омегу.

_Брок никогда не знал, как на них реагировать._

В отряде Джека были практически одни альфы. Пара омег были из тех, кто, как и он, были повязаны с альфами. Беты встречались в экипажах и на базе, и вели себя как всегда - странно. Причудливо. Безумно. В зависимости от положения луны в созвездии козла, или вроде того. Брок давно приучился не реагировать.

Встряхнувшись и выбравшись из глубин памяти, Брок смотрит на людей, из которых состоит его — прям его-его — отряд, и пытается понять, за каким лешим им понадобилось такое недоразумение, как Вестфолл. У того на лбу написано _идиот_ , не в клиническом плане, а по жизни. Чесать затылок снятым с предохранителя дробовиком, рассказывать взведенному альфе сказки об омегах, спящих с бетами, жрать истекающий кровью стейк перед несчастным Мёрфи, плачущим над каждой убитой зверюшкой (и спокойно косящим противника на поле боя) — обычный день в жизни Вестфолла. Сидящего сейчас с пустым взглядом над разобранной винтовкой и передергивающегося примерно раз в минуту.

Они слишком часто воюют на чужой территории. Брок не помнит, о чем думал, когда решил вступить в армию. О том, что его будут уважать? Бояться?.. (Омегу.) Что сумеет защитить себя от кого угодно? (Как будто нельзя было остаться в секции бокса.) Что посмотрит мир? (В темноте выпрыгивая с парашютом с самолета в глухие джунгли, освещающиеся лишь трассерами). Что найдет себе пару? (Да ну нах!) Брок одинаково не любит воевать в джунглях, пустынях, горах, городских лабиринтах. Может быть, он просто не любит воевать. (Сидеть за столом и писать отчеты он не любит еще больше.) (Он не будет сидеть дома и растить выводок детей. Даже от Джека. Когда Джека могут убить где-то там без него. Когда его могут убить в «безопасности» где-то здесь без Джека.) Брок не только сам солдат, он связал свою жизнь с солдатом. Он не хочет ничего менять. Он не умеет ничего менять. Он хорош в том, что делает, а любить то, что он делает, уставом не требуется.

Брок мотает головой. Его мысли все время уплывают в непонятном направлении. Он подозревает, что в этом виновата шумовая граната, взорвавшаяся рядом с ним пару часов назад. Или шишка на затылке, которую он не помнит как получил. Про которую он не сказал Джеку. И к которой Вестфолл прижал пакет со льдом, как только они добрались до явочной квартиры ждать транспорт, который вернет их на базу. Конверс достал из холодильника несколько пакетов со льдом, Вестфолл отобрал один и прижал к голове Брока, что-то буркнув про падающих в обморок дамочек, а затем ушел обратно к их медику. Брок хотел ответить что-нибудь резкое, но подавился словами, увидев, как Конверс срезает с бока Вестфолла промокшую от крови рубашку.

Вестфолл чокнутый. Может быть, это не связано с тем, что он бета. Может быть, это связано с их дерьмовым образом жизни. Может быть, это его способ справляться со стрессом. (Хотя остальные как-то справляются, не ведя себя как последние ушлепки. Тот же Конверс. Сидит себе и спокойно штопает товарища. Насвистывал бы еще, если бы не опасался разбудить остальных.) Брок смотрит на Вестфолла, с пустым лицом пялящегося на разобранную винтовку, словно он не помнит, как собрать ее назад. Лед в пакете почти растаял. Брок встает заменить его. Джек, Андерсон и Мерсье крепко спят на единственной кровати. Их очередь придет позже.

Брок идет к холодильнику, но каким-то образом оказывается у стола с бетами. Конверс гадает кроссворд. Хотя при более близком рассмотрении оказывается, что он просто закрашивает пустые клеточки. Вестфолл слепо поворачивает голову на его запах и светлеет лицом. Утыкается Броку в живот, глубоко вдыхает, морщится от боли в сломанных ребрах, осторожно гладит Брока по руке и отстраняется. В его глаза возвращается жизнь. Брок не знает, что сказать. Он поворачивается к Конверсу, пялящемуся на него с таким же восторгом в глазах, несмотря на абсолютную вымотанность. Вздохнув, Брок все-таки доходит до холодильника, берет свежий лед и возвращается за стол, чтобы беты могли удовлетворить свой голод. Вестфолл растягивает губы в оскале и сипит:  
— Что, принцесса, заскучал без папочки?  
Брок все-таки бьет его. По здоровому плечу, но это считается.


End file.
